1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the current invention relate to utility platform safety. More particularly, embodiments of the current invention relate to systems for restraining workers at a utility platform.
1. Description of the Related Art
Electric utility workers typically use an aerial device in order to access overhead electric power lines and electric power components for repair or maintenance. The aerial device is usually mounted on a truck and generally includes a boom arm with a platform connected at the boom tip. The platform includes a bucket or cherry picker in which one or more utility workers stand while performing the repair or maintenance. The platform of such a device is generally non conductive, but is not dielectrically tested and not considered as insulating. An insulated liner provides desirable electrical isolation from high voltage lines or components, but does not include metal fall restraint features therein. While metal fall restraints may provide mechanical strength needed to support the weight of a worker, the metal is electrically conductive—which is not allowed in an insulated platform. As an alternative, the platform may include an anchor, usually on the outside of the platform near the boom tip, to which the worker attaches one end of a strap. The other end of the strap may be connected to a fall arrest harness that the worker wears. One drawback to this system is that it allows the worker to fall out of the platform if the platform tips or if the worker loses his balance. Another drawback is that the system allows the worker to voluntarily climb over the side (at least the rear side) of the platform, thereby putting himself in danger of falling. Yet another drawback to the system is that the fall arrest components may allow the wearer to contact a lower level at low boom elevations.